1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for recognizing a gesture based on a direction of the gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gesture recognition may be applied as a means of communication between a human and a computer in various fields, for example, intelligent robots, games, simulations, manufacturing techniques, and the like. In particular, gesture recognition may obtain video data or a plurality of image data, by capturing a movement of a hand or a finger of a user, using a video camera, and the like. The gesture recognition may perform complex pattern matching image processing with respect to the obtained video data or the plurality of image data, thereby recognizing a gesture.
In addition, a computer may execute a variety of proces sings in response to the recognized gesture.